Meta Teardown
'''Meta Teardown '''is an episode of Venturian Battle, and the first episode in the series in general Synopsis Garlic Ulmulk, Alec Ulmulk, Jon Ulmulk, and Jockey Ulmulk generate into a VR. Alec is somewhat too excited, and gets punched in they eye by Garlic. Ulmulk showcases the virtual reality to his sons, stating it is like the Metaworld, only it is built exclusively out of cube dots. Alec is accidentally hit by a hovercraft. Garlic attempts to convince his father to help Alec off, and he does without hesitation. However, the hovercraft is sent crashing and knocks over pickup trucks, jeeps, and other vehicles. Alec examines the cube pixels, but gets shocked in the eye by it. Ulmulk tells his sons to be careful with the voxels, as they may get injured from the heat of bare human skin. Ulmulk tells them that the Metaworld is unleashing it's aliens onto Earth, and the first invasion begins today. At Capital City, the Ulmulks throw a party to celebrate new outcomes. Garlic sets up a booth and teaches the teaches the people how to make castella. Garlic tells them they will sugar, flour, eggs, and starch syrup. Garlic adds desi sugar, flour, albumen, starch, and maple syrup. Garlic finishes the castella and gives it to his family. However, a dropship flies over the city and beams down two humanoids, a blue one and a green one. The aliens introduce themselves as Saccopharyngiformes and Cattle Creep, respectively. Cattle Creep pulls two cork guns out, and starts shooting the civilians with corks. The Ulmulks confront Cattle Creep, but Cattle Creep shoots a cork into Alec's mouth, breaking his tooth, which Garlic laughs at. Cattle Creep attempts to shoot them with peanuts, catnip, and heroin, but misses. Garlic pulls out a battle rifle and shoots Cattle Creep dead. Cattle Creep shrinks into zoisite, and Jon explains that when the SSS are killed, their skeleton is trapped in a crystal full of bear traps. Meanwhile, Saccopharyngiformes uses a time machine to travel to the Ice Age, and uses a Cubit to mix with a wooly mammoth, turning colossal. Saccopharyngiformes travels back to the present and terrorizes Capital City. Ulmulk tells his children that he has made tech for them, and they each get some. Garlic gets a jet pack, Alec gets a pneumatic drill, Ulmulk gets a teleporter, and Jockey gets an armored buggy which shoots flames. Saccopharyngiformes chases the 4-Rio as they run through capital city. Saccopharyngiformes punches off a hot dog cart's sign in attempts to crush them, but Ulmulk uses the teleporter to warp the sign onto Saccopharyngiformes's head, giving him a giant lump. Saccopharyngiformes uses another cubit to mix with agar, in order to avoid any pain. Saccopharyngiformes attempts to knock the bridge ladder they are running on down, but only Alec falls off and hits himself on the head, giving him a large lump on his skull. Saccopharyngiformes attempts to crush them with a boulder, but the rock only knocks off the sign of a station house. Ulmulk attempts to make quillfish poison beer after realizing Saccopharyngiformes pleasures beer. Saccopharyngiformes drinks the beer, and gets poisoned and electrocuted. Saccopharyngiformes shrinks to normal size, and smashes into a propeller on a building, and causes a boulder attached to a chain to fall down, which lands in TNT spilling bundles of dynamite and containers everywhere, which blows Saccopharyngiformes up, killing him. Ulmulk tells the kids that the crystals can be used to unleash the monsters back, albeit they are now reformed. Ulmulk also activates a stargate, and tells them they will travel to other galaxies with it.Category:Episodes